


Demonology

by sluttycrimehat



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttycrimehat/pseuds/sluttycrimehat
Summary: The study of demons in their natural habitat.A collection of mini fics.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Charlie, Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo (Helluva Boss) & Charlie Magne, Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Husk/Charlie Magne, Katie Killjoy/Charlie Magne, Sir Pentious/Charlie Magne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 245





	1. Katie x Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Katie has a crush on Charlie and is in deep denial over it due to internalized homophobia.

Word spreads quickly in Hell, and so it was no surprise that soon the masses were abuzz with rumors of the Radio Demon himself helping the Princess with her pet project. In a few weeks time, there would no doubt be some sort of a story there to dig into again.

And Katie told herself the only reason she was re-watching the original broadcast was entirely professional. She needed to pick and choose which parts to revisit when the inevitable happened. She needed to pay close attention to that sickeningly hopeful song, the way Charlie’s voice carried through the studio and on the airwaves, the way her chest rose and fell when she’d finished her performance–

Katie had paused at some point, right before the fighting had broken out, and caught herself staring a little too hard at Charlie’s face on the screen. Something stirred in her, and the light warmth that had started to spread in her chest was quickly replaced with something heavy and ice cold.

Hate, not fear. What did she have to be afraid of?

She finally tore her eyes away from her computer screen, before promptly driving a retractable claw right through it.


	2. Blitzo x Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: none

The first time he sees her up close and personal is during the 666 broadcast where she told all of Hell about her hotel idea. Admittedly, it was kind of ridiculous, and Blitzo couldn’t really get behind the idea himself. All these sinners were in Hell for a reason, weren’t they? If there had been even the slightest hope for them, well… He liked to think that would have been considered.

But, really, what did he know? He’d been born in Hell, and he didn’t know jackshit about redemption or how the internal good vs evil worked in once-human souls.

His idea of murder for hire in the living world seemed to make much more sense, but he had to hand it to the Princess for trying.

And did she ever try. He hadn’t expected her to take over the broadcast and belt out some plucky musical number, but consider his attention caught.

And consider Blitzo caught, more than once, drawing rainbows on the IMP whiteboard after that.


	3. Alastor x Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "There's no time for dancing!"

Vaggie really didn’t want to know the hows or whys she’d walked in on Charlie and Alastor dancing, apparently in the middle of another musical number. As good as Charlie’s intentions were, sometimes Vaggie had to wonder just how seriously she was taking all of it.

Especially working with the Radio Demon. Charlie may have been swayed by his charm and the dazzle of his magic, but Vaggie didn’t trust him as far as she could throw him. Which was to say, not at all.

The music that was coming from Alastor - or, at least was being made by him in some way or another - came to a screeching halt as the Princess’ girlfriend loudly proclaimed that now was not the time to be dancing.

Charlie offered Vaggie a small, sheepish smile while she tried to catch her breath. “We were just having a little fun, Vaggie,” she chuckled a little sheepishly, tucking some hair behind an ear.

Vaggie somehow doubted that anything to do with Alastor was fun, but that wasn’t the point right now.

“You should try it some time, my dear,” Alastor chimed in, grinning wide and sharp at the moth demon, letting his fingers curl about Charlie’s shoulder.


	4. Charlie & Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: dressing up

When Charlie came into Angel’s room, she wasn’t sure what she had expected to see, but this certainly wasn’t it. And Angel was just as equally shocked by her intrusion, apparently, if his wide eyes and stiff spine were anything to go by.

“Oh. My. Gosh,” Charlie gasped, hands coming up to her cheeks.

“Hey, hey! Keep it down!” Angel was quick to hush her, and then motion with one of his free hands for her to step in. “And close the door or get the fuck out, wouldja?”

Charlie was very quick to close the door and shuffle over to Angel, dropping her knees to sit by him on the floor, beaming. Her hands quickly reached for the pig currently cradled against the spider’s abdomen, adjusting the little sunhat on his head.

“He’s adorable!” she gushed, wiggling in place. If Angel had been embarrassed at all at being caught dressing Fat Nuggets up, he played it off and played into it well enough.

“Damn right he is,” he boasted, using one hand to gesture at himself. “He gets it from me, a'course.”

Charlie giggled a little at that, and then gasped again, scooting closer to Angel on her knees and even grabbing and tugging at one of his hands.

“Does he have any other outfits?”


	5. Angel & Val

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "One day I'll kill you."

It’s going to take a few days a lot of make up to cover the split in his lip. Thankfully, bruises didn’t show through fur. 

His head was swimming with disorientation. He couldn’t remember why Val was angry, but he guessed that didn’t matter anymore. What did matter was Val stooping down to grab his aching face, thumbing the wound on his bottom lip. When Angel tried to flinch away, Val only held on tighter. If he squeezed at is jaw anymore, Angel was almost sure he’d crush it.

“One day, you’re going to push me too far, baby,” Val crooned through his grin. More thumbing. “One day, I’m going to kill you.” 

And then suddenly Angel found his head shoved backward with surprising force and speed, the back of his skull making contact with the wall behind him. The disoriented sensation worsened, and he let himself slip down to the floor, one hand behind his head, another covering his mouth. 

“Get up off the floor and clean yourself up,” Val rolled his eyes as he stood, and then he left the dressing room as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

And maybe nothing out of the ordinary had happened. That was a scary thing to think about, and with the way Angel’s head was spinning, it was best just not to think about it. 

He wasn’t sure how long he laid there, collecting himself and making sure nothing was too damaged, but when he finally made it back to his room, he collapsed onto his bed. For a long moment, he just laid there, torn between playing the events over and trying to block them out completely. Only when Fat Nuggets got up onto the bed and nosed his way under one of Angel’s hands did that seem to ground him again. 

One day, I’m going to kill you, Val said. He said that a lot, actually. He probably meant it. 

Pulling the pig closer, Angel pushed his face into the tiny, warm body. 

“No, you fuckin’ ain’t,” he practically whispered.


	6. Angel x Alastor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: partners in crime

A coping mechanism. Yeah, should have worked, right? Charlie couldn’t expect him to just go clean and not work out some of his frustrations, right?

There could have been other ways to deal with it, he reasoned. Taking a bat covered in barbed wire and nails to some poor schmuck’s head was probably a bit extreme. But, in all fairness, it had been Alastor’s idea. Could he blame him for it? Probably not, but that didn’t mean Angel wouldn’t try if they got caught.

There was a sickening scraping, crunching sound as the bat was lifted up and away from the mess that used to be someone’s skull. He was already covered in blood and gore, and didn’t particularly care at this point if he got anything else on his suit. His chest was heaving, just the slightest as he turned a wide, sharp grin toward Alastor.

“Not my usual idea of a night on the town, but it’ll do. Thanks, Smiles,” he chuckled a little.

Alastor, less bloodied but equally exhilarated, grinned back at the spider demon. “The important thing is that you had fun,” he replied, voice tinny and full of static. “I would say it’s kept you out of trouble, but that would make a liar out of me.”

He stepped forward, and used his microphone to turn Angel’s face toward his completely. His grin shifted, and Angel felt a good majority of his fur stand on end.

“So, this will be our little secret, won’t it, Angel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based this one loosely off of this art ( https://lizethdraws.tumblr.com/post/624562362402340864/this-was-supposed-to-be-for-radiodust-week-day-4 ) by lizethedraws.


	7. Sir Pentious x Alastor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: voice like an angle

There was something enticing about the way Alastor’s voice carried - even back in the day when he had been broadcasting his carnage. The tinny lilt that seemed to follow him even in person was quite pleasant, and Sir Pentious had no shame in letting that be known.

Or, at least he didn’t think twice about just blurting out the first thing that had come to mind after having spent a few personal hours with the Radio Demon.

“Has anyone ever told you, Alastor,” he tried to croon, tried to pluck up the courage necessary to compliment such a powerful and impressive demon, “you have a voice… like… An angle.”

Alastor turned to face the snake, his grin sharp and yet soft with amusement all at once. He hummed in thought for just a moment. “No! I can’t say anyone has ever said so before.”

Realizing his mistake, Sir Pentious felt a heat rush his face, though one could never tell because of his dark scales. A small blessing, at the least. He rose a hand to his face, sighing into his palm.

He had originally thought to correct himself, because that’s what anybody would have done, but a second thought came to him. And again, it seemed to just slip out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

“Well, at the very least, it is… Acute one.”

To his surprise, and some emotion torn between delight and horror, Alastor laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the anon that sent this into my tumblr probably meant ANGEL, but my brain latched on to angle and i rolled with it. may or may not have been inspired by that one particular scene in back to the future, because pentious is 100% that loser who would get tongue tied if he got flustered, and then make ridiculous jokes to try and save his ass.


	8. Arackniss x Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "What're you doing in a place like this?"

Was this her attempt at mingling with the people? It was no secret that the Royal family’s relationship was rocky at best, but it still seemed a little strange to see the Princess out and about. Without some sort of an escort or her limo.

In a run down and dirty bar.

It seemed only natural to ask her what she was doing there, though Arackniss hadn’t quite realized just how tipsy she already seemed to be. Had she gotten drunk on purpose? Or did she just not know her limits?

Something encouraged him told him it definitely was the latter.

Charlie leaned over, nearly falling off of her creaky stool, and four arms caught her easily enough. Her face pressed into his shoulder, and she giggled a little sheepishly.

“You’re… probably wondering what a place like me is doing in a girl like this,” she slurred as he sat her up right again, but didn’t trust her not to tip over again. He kept one hand on her shoulder to keep her steady.

He furrowed his brow. “Uh. Yeah, something like that.” Another giggle, and he cleared his throat, pressing on. “You wanna try that again, or?”

Charlie opened her mouth again as though to speak, but very suddenly her eyes seemed to roll back in their sockets and she slumped forward once more. This time, her weight was dead in his arms, and Arackniss groaned inwardly.

The last thing he had wanted to do was go anywhere near that hotel of hers, and now it seemed like he was going to have no choice in the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crackship? crackship. you're welcome. also this was shamelessly and loosely inspired by that one scene in the mummy.


	9. Charlie x Alastor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: a heartfelt thank you

It went without saying that no one at the hotel currently seemed to trust Alastor, and that did and did not include Charlie all at once. She wanted to trust him, but his reputation was something to definitely keep in mind.

Still, that didn’t stop her from seeking him out later on that evening. If Vaggie had known she’d gone to find him on her own, she couldn’t imagine the other would have to say to her. But! Charlie knew what she was doing.

Or, at least she hoped she did.

Doubts aside, right now she needed to speak with the Radio Demon alone.

“Alastor!” She called after him from a few steps behind, and managed a weak smile by the time he’d turned around to face her.

“Yes, my dear?” he replied, his smile still ever-present. It was a little unnerving, Charlie thought, but she was trying not to let that show.

“I just - I just wanted to thank you!” she said, doing her best to make her smile more confident. “For everything you’ve done so far. You know, recruiting Husk and Niffty, and helping out when Sir Pentious showed up…” 

Though, perhaps he had gone a little too overboard with that… She hoped the snake was alright, at the very least.

She caught Alastor’s smile twisting a little, turning into more of a grin than anything. His gaze was intense, and it made her insides flutter nervously. 

Excitedly. 

She cleared her throat, and did her best to keep her game face and smile genuinely up at him again.

“So, yes. Thank you.”

Alastor chuckled inwardly, the sound tinny and full of static. He reached out with one gloved hand to pat the princess on the head.

“Don’t thank me yet, my darling.”


	10. Charlie x Husk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Smile for me!

Husk never smiles.

Even when Charlie’s leaning over the bar, beaming at him and goading, “come on, Husk! Just one little smile!” Her own falters for just a moment, and she laughs quietly. “It’s not like, y'know. It’s not like it’s gonna kill you, or anything.”

Her attempt at a joke, sadly, does not earn a smile. The bartender barely raises an eyebrow at her. A moment passes, and then he sighs and rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he turns his back to her, busying himself with cleaning a few glasses.

“I don’t do love, and I don’t smile,” he assures her.

Charlie gives a little huff, and leans back so that her feet are properly on the floor again. She purses her lips while she thinks, leaning onto her elbows and setting her cheeks into her hands. She’s nothing if not determined to make sure her newfound employees, and patron, enjoy themselves here.

Husk can see her reflection in the bottles in front of him, and even without the distortion, he’d be lying if he said the face she was now making wasn’t cute.

Thankfully, he’s a good liar, and she can’t see him grinning to himself.

As far as Charlie knows, Husk never smiles.


	11. Charlie & Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Sorry I couldn't make it.

Charlie's hand on his shoulder catches Angel completely off guard. He almost drops his cigarette, but then holds on to it a little too tightly as he whirls around to face her. The look of surprise is quickly replaced with a scowl as he pulls himself away from her touch.

"Whattaya want?" he asks, and he doesn't even try to mask the bitterness in his voice.

Charlie offers him the ghost of a sad smile. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your show," she says quietly, and he notices she's wringing her hands together a bit.

She feels bad. He knows she does, and he'd like to tell her it's fine, don't worry about it, and there's always next time, but he can't. It would have been different if at least one of these fuckers had shown up, but no one had.

He'd given them all tickets, asked them all to come, and no one had gone.

His scowl deepens and he finds himself crossing his arms over and under his chest as he steps back and away from her. Distance is good right now.

"Yeah, thanks for the apology, Princess," he says, and there's a certain bite to the way he addresses her, "but you can shove it."

And then he's turning away and flipping her off, and tells himself he doesn't want to look back and see whatever damage he's just caused.


	12. Sir Pentious x Arackniss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Sir Pentious/Arackniss + long time no see

How he'd ended up in such a wrong place at such a wrong time was beyond him. 

The absolute last thing Arackniss had wanted was to get caught up in one of his brother's turf wars. Or, whatever this was. It wasn't even Angel's fight, and it seemed like it had been picked for fun more than anything. Sir Pentious could be a force to be reckoned with if he really put his mind to it, but Arackniss also didn't doubt that Cherri could have ended this much sooner instead of letting it drag out like this. 

For the most part, he seemed to have gone unnoticed by the snake - at least until the fight became landlocked. Arackniss hadn't wanted anything to do with this fight to begin with, and had been perhaps a little too distracted by figuring a way out of it, that he hadn't noticed the few Egg Bois that came upon him. 

"Over here, Boss!" one egg called out, flagging down his master while he could. Arackniss wasted no time in shooting the loud-mouthed little thing, but the damage had already been done. 

Sir Pentious could move incredibly fast when he wanted to, and there was no doubt in Arackniss' mind that he'd thought he'd been closing in on either Angel or Cherri. Truth of the matter was he'd lost track of them in the bomb smoke and debris, and while they were busy making a mockery and mess of his minions, he was blindly and too-confidently wrapping the wrong spider up in his coils. 

"Now I've got you," he hissed, using his coils to twist and turn Arackniss around to face him. And once they were facing each other, Sir Pentious' expression fell away completely and he gaped at his wound-be captive. 

Well, this wasn't how he'd ever imagined their reunion to go.

"Wrong spider," Arackniss grunted, wiggling one of his arms free of the snake's hold, and quickly shoving the mouth of a gun against the eye on his chest. He could feel the thing's frantic twitching and turning against his gun, and tried his best to focus on that and not the way Sir Pentious was staring at him. 

If he'd had his way, they never would have seen each other again - and now here they were, painfully too close for comfort. 

Sir Pentious did his best to recover, and cleared his throat as he leaned in and toward the smaller demon. The gun to his chest seemed to matter little to him. "Well, it has been some time, hasn't it?"

Arackniss felt something inside him twitch and tighten, and the fur at the back of his neck stood on end. It was feeling like this that got him into trouble in the first place. It was feeling like this that was going to get him into trouble again.

He shoved the gun harder against the eye until he felt something give. "Not long enough," he grunted, and quickly pulled the trigger. 

Free of the snake's coils and leaving him to writhe on the ground, Arackniss did his best not to think about how it had been easier to pull the trigger than face a feeling he'd thought he'd forgotten.


	13. Arackniss x Charlie (pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I'm here for you, actually. 
> 
> follows after [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167771/chapters/63673693)

Bringing Charlie back to the hotel after he'd found himself in possession of her drunken, unconscious body had been awkward enough. He had given some serious thought to just banging on the door a few times and leaving her on the steps, but decided against it. That wouldn't have been a good idea if they had been alive, nevermind in Hell. 

And so what had followed was a very awkward exchange of few words and one princess between himself and Husk. And once he'd left, Arackniss had told himself he wouldn't be going back to the hotel any time soon. He wasn't particularly buying into the whole redemption spiel. Not to mention, Angel was supposedly still there, and that was another can of worms he couldn't be bothered to open. 

And yet. 

A few days later, and here he was again, knocking on the door and waiting for an answer. Unsurprisingly, Charlie was the one to fling open the door this time.

"Oh!" she gasped, and gave him a sheepish smile. Even with how drunk she'd been, it seemed like she at least remembered him. That was good. 

"Yeah," Arackniss replied, stoney faced and showing no outward sign of his relief. "Oh. Before you ask, no, I ain't here for your program or whatever the fuck - "

"So! You must be here to see Angel, right?" Charlie interrupted. She seemed to be just as thrilled at that idea. 

"Uh... I'm here for you, actually." 

"Wait, what?" 

He could feel the hair at the back of his neck starting to prickle. He cleared his throat and shrugged his second set of shoulders, doing his best to remain straight-faced. 

"You passed out drunk in one of the skeeviest bars in Hell," he explained. "I just, uh. I guess I wanted to make sure you were alright."


	14. Sir Pentious x Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: do you want to come inside?

Even though he had been in hell for well over a hundred years now, it never really ceased to surprise Sir Pentious just what a soul could live through down here. By all rights and reasons, whatever Alastor had just done to his ship should have killed him. 

And yet, here he had managed to pull himself up out of the pit Alastor had created, away from the wreckage of his airship. There was no salvaging it, or the many, many Egg Bois he'd just lost in this ordeal. 

He couldn't be bothered to count the losses; he could build another ship and make more Egg Bois. The only true loss here had been time, and perhaps some of his dignity. 

But, like the ship and the eggs, that would be rebuilt in time. The important thing right now was hauling the rest of himself up and out of the hole. Which he managed, with more effort than he cared for. Once all of him was on solid ground again, he allowed himself to collapse, laying on his back and closing his eyes and taking a moment to collect himself. 

Approaching footsteps and an accompanying heartbeat disturbed his momentary peace, and he groaned loudly while draping an arm over his face immaturely. 

"Come to kick me while I'm down, have you?" he muttered, clearing having expected the intruder to have been Alastor again. Perhaps even Angel Dust or Cherri. It wouldn't have surprised him. 

"What? No!" Charlie said, and she was smiling upside down and weakly at him when he moved his arm and opened his eyes. "No, I just wanted to see if you were okay! And if you maybe wanted to come inside? Al may have gone a little overboard there, and... You may have pointed a really, really big gun at us, but! Everyone is welcome at the Hotel." 

For a long, tense moment, Sir Pentious stared up at the Princess of Hell in nothing short of disbelief. His hat's expression seemed to mimic this, but only for a moment before it shifted and softened. Sir Pentious, however, managed to gather himself enough to scoff and put on a scowl instead while he worked to get himself up off the ground. 

When Charlie made a move to help him up, tugging at one of his arms, he was quick to pull away. "I don't need help, Princess. Least of all from you or your little hostel." 

Charlie looked a little bashful at having her help rejected, but still managed to smile up at him, anyway. "If you say so, Sir Pentious." Tucking her hands behind her back, she started to walk backward away from him, shrugging her shoulders. "But if you ever change your mind, the doors are always open!" 

Sir Pentious pretended to busy himself with brushing dirt and egg shells from his coat and tail, though at least one of his eyes remained on Charlie as she finally turned around and walked away from him. That same eye rolled and he found himself scoffing at the mere idea of it all again. 

Removing his hat from his head to dust it off, he caught a glimpse of the way it seemed to still be staring into the distance after the princess. The look was pitiful, almost desperate. He studied the hat's expression for a moment before decidedly crushing it down to the brim and tucking it under one arm.


	15. Charlie x Sir Pentious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: do you want to hang out?

The account is Vaggie's, really, but Charlie still uses it to see what's going on on Voxtagram every now and then.

She stops her scrolling, though, when she happens upon Sir Pentious' account. The first picture she sees is overexposed and definitely too close to his face, and while it's not the best picture of him she's sure, it makes her giggle to herself just a little.

She goes directly to his account to see what else he's maybe posted. The first one in the account is another that's much too close to his face, and it's a little out of focus, too. She finds herself smiling softly.

There's one of him flipping Cherri off, and that one earns the smallest of pouts.

There's one where he has his Egg Bois dressed up similarly to the way Valentino would dress, and a few more mimicking Vox. Her pout turns into a frown, and it only worsens when she sees the newest one, where he's photo-shopped himself (poorly) into a group photo with the two of them.

Before she can even think twice about it, she's clicking on the option to send him a message, thumbs flying over letters and then hitting send.

And away in his lair, Sir Pentious' phone buzzes, startling him. He stares at it for a moment before snatching it away from the table it had been laying on, and his suspicion only grows when he sees he has a Voxtagram message.

From HOTEL MANAGEMENT no less.

He opens the message, and the crease in his brow gives way as he stares at the question on the screen.

"Hi, Sir Pentious! This is Charlie, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out sometime?"


	16. Charlie & Val

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: get the fuck out of my hotel

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asks, and it surprises everyone in the lobby. She's usually so kind and welcoming, but even she seems on guard in Valentino's sudden presence.

Val grins and points beyond Charlie and to where Angel is. Charlie twists around to see him, and he's tense and wide-eyed, gaze flitting between his pimp and her. It's subtle, but he gives a quick shake of his head.

"You have something of mine," Val says, and Charlie snaps her attention back to him. Her brow is furrowed, and she straightens her spine just a little.

"I think you should leave," she says, and there's a quiet, collective gasp from behind her. Radio static begins to crackle, and she can hear Alastor's chuckle. It's strangely comforting, empowering.

"I will, Princess, as soon as I get what I came for." One of his other hands comes up, cigarette pinched between his fingers. He takes a drag and exhales red smoke.

Charlie bats it away before it can make its way toward Angel.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think there's been a bit of a misunderstanding," she says, and it starts out sweet enough, but her grin is sharp and getting sharper by the second. "What I'm trying to say here is," and there's a pause here before red horns part her hair, and she sets Val with a fiery glare.

"Get the _**fuck**_ out of my hotel."


	17. Angel & Arackniss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: dumb sibling argument

_Tap. Taptap. Taptaptap._

Just one of Arackniss' eyes twitched. While he had managed not to make his aggravation obvious for at least a few minutes, now he turned a glare on Angel. Whom, he couldn't help but notice, seemed almost blissfully aware of the way his nails were clicking away against the bartop. Nose-deep in his phone, the hand on the bar seemed to have a mind of its own while two more manned the small machine.

_Tap. Taptap. Taptaptap. Taptaptaptap._

Arackniss all but growled, twisting himself around to properly face off against his brother.

"If you don't stop scrapin' your fuckin' claws against the bar, I'm gonna break your goddamn fingers."

If Angel hadn't realized he had been doing it before, now he was hyper-aware of the action - and that it was annoying Arackniss. He pocketed his phone and grinned, intentionally tap-tap-tapping away again.

"Ooh? You mean like this?"

"I said knock it off," Arackniss snapped through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you make me, Short Shit?"

What happened after that started with Arackniss slapping Angel's offending hand off the bar, and then quickly escalated into a full blown argument.

From behind the bar, and more annoyed than concerned by the whole thing, Husk looked over toward Charlie - who seemed to be torn between concern and intrigue. So many hands were cutting through the air, and neither of them had known Angel could even speak Italian. Though, Charlie knew better than to ask what he was saying; Husk, unfortunately, understood every filthy word.

"You gonna try to put a stop to this?" he asked.

Charlie glanced at him, and then back to the two spiders. She seemed to take a moment before offering him a weak smile, shrugging. "At...least they're talking?"


	18. Sir Pentious x Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: just call me Charlie.

"Please," she had said, and her slight sheepishness didn't go unnoticed, "just call me Charlie." 

At the time, Sir Pentious had agreed and obliged her. However, that didn't mean it necessarily sat well with him afterward. She was a princess, after all, and even if this was Hell, she should have been addressed as such. Or, at the very least, somewhat properly. Reducing her to only her name seemed almost insulting. 

So, it may have been a little silly, but much later when he found himself completely alone, he mulled over his options. 

"Princess Charlie?" he mused to himself, though that didn't feel quite right. His hat seemed equally displeased. 

"My Lady?" No, he decided quick enough after he'd said it aloud. That seemed too old fashioned for her. 

"Lady Charlie?" Also a dud. 

He toyed with these combinations for a moment, and then an idea struck him and before he could really give it second thought, he tried it aloud: 

"My Charlie!" 

This accomplishment only lasted for a moment. What he said caught up with him, and he felt his heart seize up and a warmth prickle beneath his scales. 

Maybe just Charlie was for the best after all.


	19. Sir Pentious x Charlie ( + Arackniss )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "do you really trust him?"

Though Charlie may have been aware that he and Arackniss had had run-ins before, she still didn't know the whole story. It would come about, eventually, but Sir Pentious was not quite ready to bare that much of his heart on his sleeve. Things had gone the way they had for valid enough reasons, but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt.

It didn't mean that it still didn't hurt. He liked to think of himself as reasonable, but the entire situation with Arackniss had left him feeling just the slightest bit bitter.

So, when Charlie had told him she'd helped patch the spider up after some nasty run-in or another, Sir Pentious couldn't help but feel a prickle of worry. He knew where Arackniss' loyalties lied - or, so he thought, anyway.

"Do you really trust him, Charlie?" Sir Pentious asked, cautious. He didn't want to sound like he was judging her judgement, even if he was. He lifted his hands and made a few vague motions with them as he tried to work his words out. "His dealings are quite dirty, and he's never been the sort to-- "

A hand to his bicep stopped him from speaking, and he met her gaze with a small sigh.

"I do," she said, smiling softly but sincerely. "I really do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I mention the Sir Princess and Nisslie ships also come in OT3 flavor?


	20. Charlie x Blitzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Charlie and Blitzo + snow

The living world fascinated Charlie, and Blitzo supposed that made a lot of sense. There was a difference between the damned and the Hellborn, and an even bigger difference between them and Charlie. Most couldn’t have cared less about the living world, Blitzo himself included most of the time. It could be an interesting place, and a neat little getaway, but that was about it. Charlie, however, had been all too eager to learn more about it.

And so after a few seconds of careful contemplation, Blitzo had decided that a few field trips here and there couldn’t hurt, right? Given she had never experienced anything Earth had to offer, it was kind of exciting to see her reaction to every new little thing. Even something trivial, like the change of the weather, lit Charlie up.

It was a trip topside in the late fall and a comment that it seemed to be getting colder in that part of the world that made Blitzo realize she’d definitely never seen snow before.

So, that obviously warranted the way he’d barged into the hotel one day, arms full of heavy, winter clothing, and cornered Charlie in her room. Before she could even ask what he was doing, he had already dropped the clothing to the floor and was rummaging through the pile. Once all of the things he’d brought for her were collected, he held them out toward her and told her to get dressed.

“Is all of this really necessary? It can’t be that cold already,” she’d commented, muffled through the scarf she was adjusting around her neck.

“Trust me,” Blitzo replied, grinning as he adjusted his own heavy coat. “I’ve never brought you to a place like this before.”

And once she was all bundled up, Blitzo too casually reached up and tugged the hem of her beanie down to cover her eyes. She gasped, and then giggled a little, but didn’t seem to put up too much of a fuss when he insisted she keep her eyes closed and covered.

“It’s a surprise,” he told her. “No peeking until we’re there.”

“No peeking,” she promised, and then blindly reached for something of his to hold on to. After he opened the portal, he let her take his hand, and was glad for the fact she couldn’t see how such a small gesture made him falter.

He walked her out of Hell and onto a snowy hillside, and Charlie audibly gasped at the crunch of snow underfoot. She carefully tapped her foot along the ground, and in seconds she seemed to already be bouncing in place. Blitzo gave her hand a little squeeze as the portal closed behind them, and snorted as she suddenly shivered with the heat of hell gone. Even in all the layers he’d given her, he imagined it must have been quite the change. His first time in weather like this had certainly been an experience.

“Oookay, ready?” he asked her, turning to face her and holding onto her biceps to keep her still and steady. Charlie nodded excitedly, and he reached the rest of the way up, folding her beanie back against her forehead properly.

“Ta da,” he announced, gesturing wide and theatrically to the landscape; rolling hills and tall evergreens and mountains in the distance, all covered in snow, and then high, high above them the night sky was alight with streaks of green.

“Oh,” Charlie gasped, taking a long moment to really process what she was experiencing. The cold was biting but the clothes were warm, and the scenery and sky were beautiful, and Blitzo had done all of this for her –

She squealed giddily, and gave it no real thought as she went to hug Blitzo, ending up all but tackling him into the snow.


	21. Stolas x Blitzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: stolas x blitzo; word vomit: romantic edition

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road,” Blitzo says, undoing his jacket as nonchalantly as he can manage. He’s doing his best not to let his nerves or frustration get the better of him, but the facade is a little harder to keep up when he realizes Stolas is uncannily stoic. Since they’ve started doing this, Blitzo can’t really recall a time he’s been able to undress himself - nevermind remain standing for so long. 

He wonders, but he doesn’t ask. Though the full moon rule has been the only one really laid out, there are many others that remain unspoken in their arrangement. Blitzo knows not to ask about Stolas’ wife, knows not to ask about their marriage, or their problems. If he asks, then they become his problems, too, and he can’t afford that. 

He sloughs his jacket off, balls it up, and tosses it at Stolas as the Prince sits at the edge of his bed. As questionable as this whole thing is, seeing Stolas visibly upset isn’t sitting well with him. And he’s nothing if not a performer, so maybe just this once he won’t bitch or complain or act like he’s the one doing Stolas a favor. 

At least, he tells himself he’s not. He refuses to let himself think otherwise. 

His jacket meets Stolas’ face, and Blitzo is grinning by the time it falls down to his lap, feathers ruffled and a startled little hoot leaving him. 

“Look, I know you’re spoiled royalty and all, but I hope you don’t expect me to do all the work tonight while you just sit there,” Blitzo says as he moves closer, and he’s teasing, and a part of him really, really hopes Stolas can tell as much. 

And he must be able to tell, because the distance leaves his eyes as they seem to focus on Blitzo. Gradually, a little grin of his own tugs at his beak, and that telltale glowing flush comes to his face. One hand comes up and takes a fistful of Blitzo’s shirt, tugging him forward. Blitzo braces himself with a knee between Stolas’ legs and to the mattress, and one hand to one of his shoulders. 

“Oh, Blitzy,” Stolas says, and Blitzo’s only mildly relieved to hear that. Stolas’ free hand is travelling up the back of his neck, fingers playing at the back of his head, the base of one horn. “You make me so… ”

Blitzo swallows hard and braces himself for whatever is about to come out of Stolas’ mouth. It always catches him completely off guard the way Stolas is able to just come out and say things like - 

“...happy.” 

It takes a few long seconds before it processes, and when it does, there’s an odd dropping sensation in Blitzo’s chest, followed by a warmth rushing to his cheeks. 

“Say what now?” he manages to ask quickly, clearing his throat. He tries to lean up and away, but Stolas has that hand wrapped snug against his horn and he pulls him even closer. He presses their foreheads together, and his eyes are closed, and Blitzo gives a little whimper. 

“I would like for the two of us to be together, you know?” Stolas says. “No more dirty secret affairs. Just the two of us, here. Oh, and our daughters, of course. Do you think Via and Loona would get along? I’m sure they would. Or they’d learn to! And we could all be a happy family, and - ”

Stolas is still going, but Blitz chooses to tune him out for a moment, letting the first bit sink in. He can feel himself blushing, and he hates it, and there’s a very distinct, nervous fluttering going on inside his stomach. 

He doesn’t know if this is better or worse than Stolas’ usual monologues. 

He decides he needs to put a stop to it sooner rather than later, and suddenly both of his hands are holding Stolas’ face and he’s kissing him harder than he’s ever kissed him before. 

To shut him up, of course. Nothing more, nothing less.


	22. Stolas & Octavia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Stolas' reaction to Via going on her first date.

It takes Stolas a few long moments to really process just what his daughter is telling him. On one hand, he is absolutely thrilled that she felt comfortable enough to tell him such a personal detail. Maybe the trip to Loo Loo Land had gone over better than he’d thought, after all. But on the other hand… 

He realizes how quickly she’s growing up, and some part of him aches at the thought. When you live forever, time passes in strange ways. It either drags on or flies, and of course it would seem like Octavia’s grown in the blink of an eye. 

And, of course, he worries. This is his daughter, and so help any boy foolish enough to hurt or disrespect her. 

Neither of these things are appropriate to voice at this very moment, though, and he clears his throat when he realizes he’s been quiet for perhaps just a little too long. Octavia looks uncomfortable in his silence. 

“Anyway,” she says with a little sigh and a shrug, “I just thought you’d like to know.” She crosses her arms over her chest and fixes him with a stare, one he can tell she’s practiced and prepared for this very moment. “If you have anything to say about it, get it out now.” 

And then quietly, under her breath, “can’t be any worse than what Mum had to say.” 

Stolas’ brow furrows, and he does his best not to show his displeasure in front of Octavia. Stella must have pried when Octavia told her about this date, and she must have heard a thing or two about this boy that didn’t quite live up to her standards. He isn’t surprised. 

He allows himself a quiet sigh, and a small smile as he reaches for her, adjusting her beanie playfully. 

“Does he make you happy?” 

Octavia clears her own throat, brushing her father’s hands away from her face. She shrugs a little shyly. “It’s not that serious, Dad, but… ” Her rigidity softens a little, and she gives him a soft smile of her own. “Yeah. I guess he does.” 

Stolas’ smile broadens, and he gently pokes the tip of her beak. “Then that’s what matters.”


	23. Angel x Husk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Angel & Husk + talking about Husk's last love

“Soooo,” Angel starts, leaning up against the bar in a way that should have been eye catching, but Husk doesn’t seem to notice or care. If anything, the bartender looks annoyed, but that doesn’t deter Angel. 

“What do you want?” Husk asks, and his tone definitely confirms that annoyance. It shouldn’t, but it makes Angel grin. 

Angel takes a seat on one of the new bar stools Alastor had magiced in. With unnecessary flare, one long leg crosses over the other, and he leans his weight onto two elbows. Biceps are pressed in against his chest fluff, making it stick out just that little bit more. His grin turns into something a little more playful, both sets of shoulders shrugging. 

“I just wanna get t’know ya a little better, that’s all,” he explains. 

“Uh huh,” Husk replies. “Get your tits off my bar.” 

For just a second, Angel falters. That wasn’t the reaction he’d hoped for, and it was only a small victory that the cat demon had noticed his chest at all. 

“I ain’t interested. In paying for it, or otherwise. So you can stop anytime now,” Husk continues, all but slamming a glass he had been cleaning down onto the bartop. 

Angel leans back, brow furrowed, taking a good look at this disgruntled demon across from him. He’s far from an expert in matters of the heart, but he thinks that maybe all of Husk’s cold personality and rough exterior is a defense mechanism. 

He drops the act and offers a weak chuckle, holding up two hands in defense. “Alright, alright. But I was bein’ serious. I wanna get t’know ya better.” 

Husk sighs, and then gestures quickly to himself. “What you see is what you get, kid. I don’t know what else you want from me.” 

Angel purses his lips together for a moment and hums in thought. He knows that can’t be right. 

“That ain’t true. I heard ya say t’Charlie ya lost the ability to love years ago,” he points out, and Husk visible tenses. “So if you really were just… this,” he takes a moment to gesture at Husk - and eye him up and down - “then what was the point of sayin’ that?” 

“It’s none of your business, is what it is,” Husk replies quickly. 

“Oh c’mon! Did some broad fuck ya up that bad while you were alive?” 

The fur on the back of Husk’s neck raises. “Enough with the fuckin’ questions. I ain’t here to play 20 Questions with some twink hooker who can’t take no for an answer. And I sure as shit ain’t here to make friends. So whatever you’re tryin’ to do, take your game somewhere else and to someone else, capice?”

Angel sits there in stunned silence - but only for a moment. He collects himself quickly and easily enough, shrugs it off and stands. He’s been called much worse, and told off in harsher ways - and if anything, he thinks that Husk’s defensiveness just proves he may have been on the right track. He just doesn’t want to talk about it.

Angel gets it; he has things he doesn’t want to talk about, either. Not yet - but maybe one day. 

Maybe Husk will get there one day, too. 

“Hey, look. I didn’t mean t’ruffle your feathers,” he snorts, and his apology sounds half-hearted but it isn’t. “I get it. But if ya ever do need, y’know, t’get some shit off your chest…” 

“You don’t, and I don’t,” Husk interrupts, and maybe it’s for the best he shot that down before it got too far. 

“Well then remember that cheap liquor ain’t the only thing in this hotel that can get ya mind offa things ya’d rather not be thinkin’ about,” Angel say, sliding two hands down the curve of his body with a grin. He winks and blows Husk a kiss before he walks away.


	24. Stolas x Blitzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Blitzo being the one to call Stolas and go off on a sexy rant. 
> 
> this one is Spicy. probably the most NSFW dialogue I've written to date.

Blitzo isn’t the one to usually call Stolas, for any reason, but he’s been staring at his phone for so long now that he’s starting to look right through it. His mind’s started to wander and go over just how incredibly stupid and pathetic it would be if he called Stolas just because he was lonely. And while he’s at it, he goes over just how incredibly fucked up it is that the closest thing he has to some sort of profound connection to another being is this lewd business tryst. 

As messy and complicated as it is, though… At least Stolas wants him. Blitzo’s not as ignorant as he pretends to be, but it makes things easier. Most of the time, anyway. Until the crushing weight of his loneliness and desperation creep up on him and he’s lost count of the bottles and cans that helped get him to this point. 

Sitting there alone with more thoughts than he can keep up with swirling around in his brain, Blitzo decidedly stops staring at his phone and opens it instead. He clumsily thumbs his way through his contacts and eventually manages to dial Stolas. He listens to the ringing and knows this is a bad idea, and maybe he should just hang up – 

“Blitzy?” Stolas’ voice cuts through his thoughts like a hot knife, and for a moment Blitzo sits there in stunned silence. 

“Yeah,” Blitzo replies, and he’s already angry with himself. 

“Is everything alright?” Stolas asks, and the concern in his voice doesn’t go unnoticed. In fact, in the state Blitzo’s in, it seems amplified, and that annoys him. He can’t just hang up; he knows Stolas would call him back - or worse, call Moxxie. 

He groans quietly to himself, frustrated. “Yeah. I was just - just thinking about you.”

Stolas’ quiet gasp on the other end of the line sounds alarms in Blitzo’s foggy mind. “Oh! You were?” 

Fuck.

“Yeah - thinking about you bent over my desk,” Blitzo blurts out, and it’s not a lie entirely, but it’s easier to admit than his loneliness. This, he decides, could work. 

“I beg your pardon?” Stolas asks, breathy and surprised, and Blitzo grins to himself. 

“You fucking heard me,” he says. “You, bent over my desk, ass up and begging for it like the horny bitch you are.” 

“O-Oh,” Stolas mumbles, and Blitzo likes to imagine he’s getting flustered already. 

“Getting your tight, wet, little hole wrapped around my dick and fucking you so hard, you won’t be able to stand after. Then getting on top of you, and getting your stupid pretty mouth on it, so you can clean up the mess you made. Just fucking your mouth and cumming down your throat.” 

He can hear Stolas breathing a little heavier through his stunned silence, and it makes him grin again.

“What’s the matter, Stolas?” he teases. “Did I go and get your bird puss all hot and bothered? I bet you’re soaked and need it now, huh? Bumping uglies with the Mrs. isn’t gonna cut it, and neither will your fingers or your fancy fucking toys.” His voice drops to something a little deeper, huskier, and it vaguely surprises even himself. “You need this dick, all the way inside you and rearranging your guts.” 

Stolas’ breath hitches, and he struggles to respond. Blitzo is momentarily proud of himself.

“B-Blitzy…” Stolas manages, and the pride wears off quick enough, because this was much easier when Stolas wasn’t actually trying to talk back. 

Blitzo manages to chuckle, sounding much more confident than he feels. “Don’t wear your fingers out, Stol. See you on the next full moon.” 

And just like that, he ends the call - and then quickly turns his phone off and chucks it across the room.


	25. Sir Pentious x Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "you don't even really like him. so, why do you want to be his friend?"

There was a brief flicker of surprise across Sir Pentious’ face when he realized Valentino had either archived or deleted his posts on his Voxtagram account. The new description under Val’s username, simply reading ‘fuck off’ with a middle finger emoji beside it, made the surprise dull and Sir Pentious’ brow furrowed. 

“Probably for the best,” he commented to himself. Though, in doing this, this earned him Charlie’s attention, and the Princess leaned over from her seat beside him. 

“What happened?” she asked, peeking at his phone’s screen. He made no effort to hide what he had been looking at, and instead tipped the phone her way to give her a better view. 

“Ooh,” Charlie said after a few seconds, realizing what she was looking at. 

“It’s no big loss, really,” Sir Pentious said, turning his phone off and pocketing it. “His most recent posts were vile, at best.” 

Charlie gave the demon beside her a small, half smile. “You don’t even really like him all that much, do you?” She’d seen Sir Pentious’ own posts, and how he seemed to be clamoring for Valentino’s attention, as well as Vox’s. She’d never really understood why; neither of them seemed to be the sort he’d like to mix company with. 

Sir Pentious returned her half smile with one of his own, shrugging one shoulder at the same time. “Not particularly,” he admitted. 

“Then… Why did you want to be friends so bad?” 

Sir Pentious scoffed at her word choice, but quickly cleared his throat, hoping he hadn’t offended her. Her curious gaze and little smile assured him he hadn’t. 

“Friends… Is a strong word, Princess,” he started. Friends were hard to come by in Hell to begin with, but what he had wanted from Valentino had not been friendship. 

“I wanted his recognition,” he continued, voice dropping some in shame. “I thought if I could gain his approval, I just may have been taken seriously.” 

Charlie’s brow furrowed, and she reached for one of Sir Pentious’ hands, squeezing reassuringly. “You don’t need approval from someone like him to be taken seriously, Pen. You’ve already made a name for yourself down here.” He was a notable Kingpin in the weapons industry in Hell, and that had to have meant something. His dramatic flair may not have gotten him taken seriously at first glance, but Charlie was sure that when push came to shove, he was certainly a force to be reckoned with. 

If Alastor hadn’t been there to stop his attack on the hotel, well. Charlie wasn’t silly enough to believe the building would have stood a chance against the massive gun he’d pointed at them all. 

He gave her hand a squeeze back. “I suppose you’re right.” 

“Getting mixed up with someone like Valentino is good for no one,” she told him, and she meant it, and tried not to think too hard on that for the time being. 

Sir Pentious was quiet for a moment, then shifted some so he could face her properly. He squeezed her hand again, and offered a little grin. 

“And I suppose getting all caught up in the Radio Demon’s scheme is not at all the same?”


End file.
